lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Fool's Mate
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Fool's Mate * Episode Number: 02 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 10/22/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Open File * Next: Light Square Summary Liliana gives Millia a letter for their father, King Turan, then tells Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette to bring her to Iglasia. Liliana plans to use the Lasas to launch a surprise attack against the Impetus and kill Luscinia Hāfez. She bargains with Atamora Collette for the support of the Sky Pirates in exchange for wheat, Claudia, and a trade agreement. Fam and Giselle deliver Millia to King Turan. The king then instructs them to evacuate Millia to safety of the Imperial Villa. The battle between the fleets of Turan and Ades begins. The Lasas attempts to ram the Impetus, but it is infiltrated by Alauda, who forces it off-course and captures Liliana. Dio Eraclea informs Fam and Giselle of Liliana's capture. At Millia's urging, they head to the battle to save her. They infiltrate the ship through a crack in the rotary propellers and reach the bridge, where Luscinia is holding Liliana. Luscinia reveals that the people of Turan originally fled Earth in an Exile during the age of calamity, then later returned. The six crescent moons in the sky are all Exiles. He does not believe that people who abandoned Earth have a right to return to it, and plans to eradicate Turan. Millia fires Giselle's signal gun at Luscinia, but he speaks a phrase similar to a Mysterion, causing a reaction from Liliana. The Ades fleet retreats as the Turan Exile descends on Iglasia. When the Iglasian defenses open fire on it, Exile annihilates the city with its tentacles. Synopsis Liliana forms an alliance with Atamora’s Sky Pirates, who will help the Turan fleet against the invading Ades fleet. She has Fam and Giselle escort Millia back to Iglasia, who is holding battle plans for their father, the King of Turan. Liliana intends to use the Lasas in a surprise attack to scuttle Luscinia’s flagship, the Impetus, which will cause disarray within the Ades fleet. With the civilians fleeing Iglasia, the King asks Fam and Giselle to send Millia to the Imperial villa in the East for her safety. As the Ades and Turan fleets battle, Liliana acts out her plan, but it fails when Luscinia’s assistant Alauda boards the Lasas, kills the crew, and kidnaps Liliana. Learning of her sister’s abduction from Dio, Millia begs Fam to go to the Impetus and rescue Liliana. With Dio acting as a decoy, Fam, Giselle, and Millia sneak inside the Impetus and confront Luscinia in the command center. Luscinia haughtily tells them the history of their planet Earth, the Exile ships, and the people who boarded them. Liliana begs Luscinia to stop the war, as she’s willing to surrender, but Luscinia will not change his mind for his vision of peace. Luscinia recites a Mysteria which sends Liliana into a trance, surrounded by light, and Fam, Giselle, and Millia escape. When a beam of light from Liliana hits one of the planet’s moons, it drops down to Iglasia to reveal it is an Exile ship which destroys Iglasia, killing everyone there including the King. By the time Fam and Giselle wake up after crashing their Vespa, Fam finds Millia mortified seeing Iglasia destroyed and blood flowing from the capital into the sea. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Atamora Collette * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Giselle Collette * Heine * Johann Ades Characters * Alauda * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez Turan Characters * King Turan * Liliana * Marianne * Millia Featured Locations Earth * Turan ** Iglasia ** Saman Lookout Featured Ships * Exiles ** Exile (Turan) * Lasas * Ades Battle Ships ** Impetus ** Raktavija * Turan Battle Ships * Sky Pirate Ships * Vanships ** Vespa Trivia *Fool’s mate in chess also known as the “Two-Move Checkmate”, is the quickest possible checkmate, like Liliana’s foiled plan to break through the enemy fleet and sink the command ship. *Fool's Mate, also known as the Two-Move Checkmate, is the quickest possible checkmate in the game of chess. It received its name because it can only occur if White plays extraordinarily weakly (i.e., like a fool). *The letter within the message tube that Millia gives her father reads as follows in English with Greek letters: :Dear Father :About the invasion of Imperial :The invasion and occupation of :International Socialist Review, September / October ξξ :The invasion and occupation of Iraq is one of the greatest crimes in the hi :story of imperialism. According to a study published in the British medica :l journal, the Lancet, there were VIOV,IIVIIO :excess deaths between IIX V VIII and IIX IV II attributable to the occupation. :The United Nations reports that the United States had created the biggest :refugee crisis in Middle East since the Israeli expulsion of Palestinians :in 1948. Iraq, which once had the living standards of Greece in the 1970s, :Faction: Amarr Em, Therm :Mission type: Encounter :Extras: Tracking disruption (Imperial Forian) :Web/scramble: None so far. :Recommended dealing: EM, Therm dealt :now falls below Burundi as one of the poorest countries on the planet. :And it is coming apart under the stress of a civil war that :...another :...ss of a civil war that the U.S. orches :...States Index, ispued by the Fu :...n the *Surrounding King Turan's bed is a decorative floor with Greek words. The yellow-on-gray is unreadable but the yellow-on-blue reads: "the twin sisters made the earth to beautiful world" (τηε τωιν σιστερσ μαδε τηε εαρτη το βεαυτιϕυλ ωορλδ). Category:Episodes